Íris
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar, Pois eu sei que, de algum modo você me sente. É o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais estarei, E eu não quero ir para casa agora - U.A. - SONG FIC ONESHOT


Íris

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar**  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Pois eu sei que, de algum modo você me sente**  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

É o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais estarei**  
And I don't want to go home right now**

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

Um par de olhos negros observava a garota, que caminhava pelas ruas, tranqüilamente, sem se importar com os problemas, com estresse... tão leve, tão solta, tão despreocupada...

O dono daquele par de olhos se encontrava sentado casualmente sobre uma marquise, e suas pernas pendiam displicentes da beirada desta. A brisa leve do fim de tarde balançava as mechas de seu cabelo. Seu peito estava seminu, com uma camisa leve de algodão semi-aberta, e calças largas, do mesmo tecido.

- Boa Noite, Íris... – um senhor disse à garota, assim que ela adentrou o café.

- Boa Noite, Sr. Gifmann...

- Pode começar atendendo pela mesa 03, Íris. Essa noite vai ser movimentada.

- Sim, senhor... – ela respondeu, atando o avental à cintura.

- Ah, e depois, por favor, vá até a minha sala.

- Sim, senhor.

Olhou para o céu. O crepúsculo já se aproximava e a noite iria cair em breve, anunciando que teria que voltar, mas ele não queria ir embora. Desobedecendo as ordens de seu superior, se levantou sobre a marquise e com um salto, pousou suavemente sobre a rua, indo então em direção ao café, onde se sentou em uma mesinha bem no canto, para observa-la melhor. Quando ele entrou, ela o viu de relance, se sentando à mesa, mas depois, não o viu mais.

- Mas... – ela murmurou, quando se virou novamente, para vê-lo. – Eu devo estar ficando louca...

No entanto, ela podia sentir sua presença ali, apesar de não poder vê-lo. Mas ele podia vê-la... o tempo todo...entre uma mesa e outra, anotando os pedidos, correndo para a cozinha trazer os pratos, as xícaras de café, as taças de sorvete, os bolos, as tortas... a noite toda naquela correria.

- Íris, por favor, venha até minha sala... – o chefe a chamou, enquanto ela tentava respirar, sentada à frente de uma xícara de chá quente, depois de todos os clientes terem ido embora há muito. – Íris, eu sei como sua situação tem sido difícil, mas infelizmente, não posso continuar aceitando os seus atrasos, suas faltas... eu preciso de você aqui, atendendo os clientes, ajudando o Adam e a May. Se você continuar faltando assim, eu não vou ter outra escolha, senão demitir você.

- Sim, senhor Gifmann. Eu prometo que isso não vai voltar a se repetir...

- Íris, todas as outras vezes, você disse a mesma coisa...

- Mas eu juro, eu juro, senhor Gifmann, dessa vez vai ser diferente. Eu dou minha palavra.

O homem suspirou profundamente.

**  
****And all I can taste is this moment**

E tudo que posso provar é este momento**  
And all I can breathe is your life**

E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida**  
And sooner or later it's over**

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo acaba**  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Eu só não quero ficar sem você esta noite

As ruas estavam escuras, e vazias. A chuva que caíra ainda há pouco tornava a atmosfera ao redor ainda mais melancólica. Não... não era fácil viver como ela. Sozinha, triste, abandonada, se esforçando para agradar o chefe, mas tendo de lidar com sua própria fraqueza...

Ao chegar em casa, jogou a bolsa em qualquer canto, e foi tomar um banho quente. Mas em meio à água quente, as grossas lágrimas frias e amargas voltavam a cair, rolando incessantemente pela sua face.

"_- Não dá mais, Íris! Não dá! Você não entende? Eu não te amo!_

_- Mas Erick...!_

_- Íris! __Eu não te amo! Me desculpa… eu nunca te amei... eu sei que mesmo com todo esse tempo que a gente ta junto, não era pra ser assim... mas é... eu não consigo, Íris. Você é uma ótima garota, mas eu não amo você! Eu nunca amei!!! E não dá pra fingir mais..._

_- Q-quer dizer que tudo que a gente passou junto, até agora foi só uma ilusão? Só... mentiras?_

_- Íris... por favor, entenda..._

_- Não, Erick! Eu... não posso... não consigo entender! Quer dizer que nada do que eu sinto por você importa? Nada do que eu fiz até agora tem sentido?_

_- Íris, por favor não chora..._

_- Como você quer que eu não chore???!!!! Eu te amo, Erick!!! Eeeu te amo!!! Entende? – disse, apontando para si mesma – EU TE AMO!!! Céus, como eu fui estúpida..._

_- Íris... você não é estúpida... eu simplesmente... eu... sinto muito... mas não é o que eu sinto por você... eu juro, que se fosse, eu nunca iria te deixar... mas... eu não te amo..._

_- SAI DAQUI, ERICK!!!! SAI!!!! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! VAI EMBORA! DESAPARECE!!! SOME DA MINHA VIDA!!!_

_- Íris..._

_- SAAAAI DAQUIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! – o pranto se tornou desesperado."_

Suspirou. Ele podia ver, ouvir, sentir as lembranças dela, como se fossem suas... Sua vida... seus momentos de felicidade, de amargura, de desespero, de desolação...

****

And I don't want the world to see me

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar

**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

- Quem… quem está aí? – ela limpou suas lágrimas. Não conseguia ver ninguém. O apartamento estava vazio, exceto por ela e suas lembranças. Mas uma outra presença se encontrava ali.

- Me desculpe... eu deveria ter me apresentado antes... – apareceu na luz, próxima à janela de seu quarto. – Eu ouvi o teu pranto, e vi tuas lembranças. Senti tua dor, e não pude deixar de vir ver se estava bem...

- Q-quem é você?

Suspirou, baixando os olhos. Voltou a fita-la, ponderando sobre o que iria responder.

- Sou um anjo. Desobedeci as ordens de Meu Senhor, para vir ver você. Há alguns dias já, venho te observando. Ouvindo teus lamentos, te vendo chorar... e tenha certeza, não pretendo machuca-la.

- Você tem me seguido, é isso?

- Sim... poderíamos dizer que sim... mas... não pense que estou te seguindo por mal... eu... – baixou os olhos novamente para não falar demais. – Eu te sigo, porque me compadeço de ti. Da tua dor, da tua tristeza...

- Como eu posso acreditar em você? Como vou saber se você não está me seguindo porque quer me matar?

- Eu não quero. Você pode sentir minha presença, mas nem sempre pode me ver... os outros também não me vêem...as pessoas não poderiam entender... poderiam ter a mesma impressão que você... e normalmente, são raras as pessoas que podem ver um anjo. Essa é a prova de que sou um anjo... você se lembra de seu chefe ter olhado em direção à janela da sala dele?

- Não... você... estava lá?

- Sim... estava.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela, enquanto um nó se fez em sua garganta. Ele devia saber tudo a seu respeito então...

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu namorado...Erick... – ele sussurrou.

- Ele não era meu namorado... – uma lágrima rolou pesadamente por seu rosto.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que vem

**Or the moment of tr****uth in your lies**  
Ou o momento de verdade das suas mentiras

**When everything feels like the movies**  
Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
**Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva

- Não era?

- Não... ele... não me amava...

- Mas você sim..

- Como?

- Você o amava... ainda o ama...não é?

- Bem... eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar... nem se explicar... apenas... – suspirou, não deveria fazer o que estava fazendo, mas agora, já não tinha mais volta. Tocou seu ombro, para depois, acariciar levemente sua face. – Apenas continue sendo você mesma, acreditando no bem das pessoas, sendo a mesma garota doce e gentil que você sempre foi... apenas... acredite. Acredite em você mesma, no amor... e acredite... que ele não vai ser o único homem, muito menos o último homem, que você vai amar na vida.

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo. Sentindo o suave toque dos dedos do anjo em sua face, a presença luminosa que a fazia se sentir melhor, como se ele realmente enchesse sua alma de esperanças, de novas energias, de paz... de amor... como se ele libertasse agora a sua alma e o seu coração para amar de novo.

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Sorriu. Era bom poder tocar a sua face. Se tornara humano, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Mas era bom poder ver um sorriso adornar-lhe os lábios novamente, tomando o lugar das lágrimas.

- Eu preciso ir... – murmurou sorrindo - Nós não podemos permanecer na Terra e em contato com os humanos por tanto tempo e muito menos durante a noite... Já fui desobediente demais por hoje...

- Tudo bem...

- Quando precisar... eu estarei aqui... de novo...

- Huhum... muito obrigada...

Ele se colocou sobre o parapeito da janela, com os pés nus sobre a pedra fria, enquanto ela permanecia no chão, observando-o, com as esperanças renovadas. Ele se voltou para ela novamente, sorrindo.

- Qual é seu nome?

- Meu nome... é Shura... e eu sou seu anjo... – murmurou.

Queria ficar... no seu peito, um rugido o implorava para permanecer com ela, por toda a vida, abrir mão da eternidade só para estar ali, do seu lado. Mas sua mente, iluminada, o chamava de volta a si. Ele era um anjo, ela uma humana. Nunca seria possível que eles ficassem juntos. Virou o rosto novamente para o céu, onde algumas estrelas despontavam por entre as nuvens. Abriu as longas e brancas asas, se lançando ao ar, sem olhar para trás, e alçando vôo em direção às estrelas, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos negros...

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou

Bom Dia, Íris…

Bom Dia, Sr. Gifmann! Temos muitos clientes para hoje?

Sim... pelo menos eu espero...

Pode ter certeza que teremos então, Sr. – ela disse, sorrindo.

O que aconteceu com ela? – murmurou Adam com May.

Não sei... ela estava tão triste esses dias... de repente, ela voltou com o namorado...

O Erick? Mas ele não está noivo daquela garota, filha do chefe dele?

Então não sei...

Adam! Me diz quais são os pratos da mesa 35!

Ta... já vou, Íris...

Parece que temos cliente novo... O que vai querer, senhor?

Hum... acho que vou querer um pedaço de torta de framboesa, com um capuccino com cobertura de chantilly , um belo sorriso seu e se possível, uma chance de poder ir jantar com você. - respondeu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um tom semelhante a mel.

Claro... o seu pedido sai em um minuto senhor. – disse ela sorrindo.

Me chame de Aiolos, por favor.

Claro... Aiolos…

**And I don't want the world to see me**

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**

Porque eu sei que eles não entenderiam**  
When everythin****g's made to be broken**

Quando tudo e feito pra não durar**  
I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou

Novamente, ele se encontrava sobre a tal marquise, observando o tal café... mas a garota... não era a mesma... continuava se chamando Íris, tendo belos olhos claros, cabelos lisos de um castanho com mechas levemente douradas, e pele clara, e possuindo o mesmo sorriso maravilhoso e encantador de antes... mas não era mais a mesma Íris...

E novamente, ela iria amar de novo. Enquanto ele... ele com certeza nunca mais iria amar. Não pelo menos outra pessoa... Claro que seu peito doía ao pensar nisto, e ao vê-la com aquele rapaz, mas... Ele era um anjo. Anjos e humanos não vivem juntos... a não ser como guardião e protegida. E mesmo na eternidade, ela não iria estar junto dele...

Porque ele era um anjo... e ela... uma humana...

**  
I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou**  
I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou**  
I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que saiba quem eu sou

XxxxxxxxxxX

Olá pessoas!

Bom, sinceramente, eu pretendia hoje escrever caps novos de fics que estão desatualizadas... mas... me perdoem...

Eu ouvi essa música hoje, e aí veio essa historia... eee... como eu havia prometido à Dona Margarida...eu disse que ia procurar uma música mais bonita ainda que Every Breath You Take, e iria fazer a songfic com o Shura... só a idéia que mudou um pouco, afinal, ele não foi abandonado pela garota...

Well... people... essa fic é bem simples. Praticamente auto-explicativa... não tem mta coisa o q comentar... no começo, confesso que fiquei em duvida se faria com o Shura mesmo(que o digam a Paula e a Aredhel St. John ."), mas eu achei que ficaria mto bonita com ele mesmo...

So... é uma visão um tanto diferente do Shu né? Uma visão mais delicada, menos galanteador, menos Don Juan, menos... bom, menos não pq o Shura não é "de menos" em quesito nenhum, né? Mas enfim... é isso gente...

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!!!


End file.
